1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the control of a vehicle, and more particularly to a system and method for thermal management of a power source of a vehicle, such as an electric or hybrid electric vehicle.
2. Background Art
Hybrid electric vehicles may include one or more power sources that need to be heated or cooled to attain a desired level of performance. For example, a battery may have degraded charging capacity near the upper and lower limits of its operating temperature range. As such, it is desirable to heat or cool a power source to provide improved performance and to do so in a manner that utilizes as little energy as possible.